Quelque chose à prouver
by sharel
Summary: Le professeur Longdubat recherche encore l'approbation de son vénéré collègue, le professeur Snape...


**Titre : **Quelque chose à prouver  
**Personnages : **Neville / Severus  
**Rating : **NC-17  
**Genre : **romance et sexe!  
**Disclaimer: **JKR n'aimerait pas ce que je fais subir à ses personnages.  
**Nombre de mots : **1094

_**********_

Le parc de Poudlard était couvert de neige et le professeur Longdubat sifflotait en transplantant ses ellébores. Elles étaient magnifiques et c'était une plante très difficile à faire pousser. Il n'en était pas peu fier. Depuis deux ans qu'il était enseignant, il ne cessait de prendre de l'assurance. Les années de guerre et ses compétences en botanique avaient chassé le jeune garçon peureux et inquiet pour laisser place à un homme mature et sûr de lui.

Malgré tout, il sursauta quand le professeur Snape entra en coup de vent, ses capes flottant derrière lui tel une chauve-souris furibonde. Malgré le temps, Snape le rendait encore nerveux, bien que l'enfant tremblant d'effroi de jadis fut chose du passé.

- Longdubat! J'ai besoin de ces feuilles d'ellébore pour la semaine prochaine! Ne me dites pas que vous me les avez promises et que vous ne pourrez pas livrer la marchandise.

- Mais non, professeur Snape. Venez voir, mes plants sont magnifiques.

- J'en doute, même le professeur Chourave ne me fournissait que des plants à peine mature…

- Je vous jure, professeur, venez les voir. J'étais justement en train de les tranplanter.

Severus Snape s'approcha des pots délicatement posés sur la table de travail. Il les observa, le visage impassible. Neville attendait le diagnostique avec impatience. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps et de travail sur ces plantes dans le but non avoué d'adoucir le professeur Snape et de le convaincre de ses compétences comme professeur qu'il semblait toujours mettre en doute.

- C'est qu'elles sont… magnifiques, professeur Longdubat.

C'était la première fois en deux ans que Snape lui accolait le titre de professeur. Intérieurement, Neville jubilait. Il ignorait pourquoi l'approbation de ce dernier lui tenait tant à cœur, probablement le fait que c'était un des enseignants les plus compétents qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, mais également celui qui était le plus à même d'apprécier l'utilité de la botanique.

- Même le professeur Chourave n'a jamais réussi à en faire d'aussi belles, souffla le professeur de potion.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur. J'en suis assez fier, il est vrai.

Severus fixa le jeune homme de ses yeux noirs comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas oublié la catastrophe ambulante de son adolescence, mais celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus du tout le même.

- Passez me voir à mon bureau lorsque vous aurez terminé la cueillette, voulez-vous?

- Sans problème, professeur.

Et Severus retourna dans ses quartiers, légèrement troublé. Pourquoi ce beau jeune homme lui faisait-il soudain cet effet? Il ne saurait le dire. Enfermé à Poudlard depuis plus de 20 ans, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des hommes dont il pouvait être sensible au charme et il n'aurait jamais cru que celui-ci lui ferait cet effet. Il se maudissait et maudissait son corps de le surprendre ainsi. Longdubat, quelle hérésie!

Deux jours plus tard, Neville frappa timidement à la porte du redouté professeur de potion. Il avait cueilli pour lui les plus belles feuilles, si précieuses pour tant de potions difficiles. Lorsque Severus lui répondit d'entrer, il glissa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je vous apporte vos feuilles d'ellébore, professeur Snape.

- Entrez, entrez donc.

Severus ouvrit délicatement le paquet, surpris à nouveau par la quantité et la qualité de l'ingrédient. Il leva les yeux vers Neville qui attendait, fébrile. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ne sachant quoi dire. Les félicitations lui semblaient fades à côté de l'incendie que le jeune homme venait d'allumer dans son corps. Faisant fi des conventions, il agrippa le jeune professeur de botanique par sa longue chevelure châtaine et s'empara possessivement de sa bouche.

Surpris, Neville se raidit, mais laissa rapidement la bouche chaude et avide prendre possession de ses sens en éveil. Rapidement, il rendit le baiser, glissant ses mains sous la robe du professeur de potion. Severus ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle réaction, mais se laissa caresser, conscient soudainement du manque affectif de sa vie solitaire. Grisé, il entreprit de déshabiller le jeune éphèbe pour découvrir ce corps qui lui semblait soudain si parfait.

- Professeur? Severus? Je… je n'ai jamais… murmura celui-ci.

- Vous voulez que j'arrête? souffla celui-ci sans mettre ses dires en application.

- Non, non…. Surtout pas…

Et Neville s'attaqua également aux boutons de la veste de Severus. Lorsqu'ils furent nus, Severus admira le corps mince et musclé avant de diriger sa main vers le sexe tendu. Neville soupira, la tête rejetée en arrière. La bouche qui se promenait sur son torse faisait courir des frissons le long de son échine.

Severus, en homme d'expérience, savait ce qui plairait au jeune homme. Il pris délicatement son sexe entre ses lèvres et lui arracha des soupirs de satisfaction. Neville ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait, tout entier au plaisir que lui donnait l'homme devant lui.

Severus n'y tenait plus. Le jeune homme était trop délicieux et désirable. Il se redressa de toute sa taille et positionna ce dernier à plat ventre sur la table de travail. D'un sort rapide, il lubrifia sa hampe dressée et se glissa entre les fesses fermes. Neville se raidit, un peu inquiet devant l'intrusion spontanée. Mais Severus glissa sa main sur le jeune sexe qu'il caressa doucement pour détendre le corps sensuel. Puis, sentant le corps détendu autant que le sexe tendu, il s'empala lentement, doucement, se coulant dans l'antre chaud du plaisir défendu.

Neville ne respirait plus, les yeux clos, se mordant les lèvres sous ce mélange de douleur plaisante et de plaisir douloureux. Quand la douleur se dissipa pour ne laisser de place qu'au plaisir, il laissa l'air s'échapper de ses poumons en un râle étouffé. Severus était doux, possessif. Ses mains sur son ventre l'étourdissaient. Il ne fallu pas longtemps au jeune homme pour atteindre l'orgasme et, dans un cri, il supplia Severus de jouir avec lui. Severus ne se fit pas prier et, accélérant le mouvement, atteint lui aussi le sommet du plaisir charnel.

Soudain, Neville se sentit intimidé. Il s'était laissé corrompre assez facilement par le charme de cet homme trop séduisant. Mais il en avait toujours eu un peu peur et il ne savait comment réagir. Ce qui s'était passé, était-ce un acte d'amour, de sexe ou de pouvoir? Son inexpérience lui pesait soudain. Mais Severus ne le laissa pas longtemps dans le doute.

- Professeur, souffla doucement Severus à son oreille alors que son ventre se callait contre le dos glabre, je crois que je vais avoir très souvent besoin de vos services désormais.


End file.
